1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lane change support device is conventionally known which is provided with a first control mode for permitting a function for supporting lane change, a second control mode for prohibiting the function for supporting lane change, a road information acquisition part for acquiring road information when its own vehicle is traveling, a relative information acquisition part for acquiring relative information between its own vehicle and a peripheral vehicle, a selection part for selecting a control mode based on the road information acquired by the road acquisition part, and a control part for controlling its own vehicle based on the relative information acquired by the relative information acquisition part and the control mode selected by the selection part (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-274594, for example). In this device, the own vehicle is controlled based on a control mode selected on the assumption that a peripheral vehicle travels at a constant speed.